Remnants of the fallen 13
by EmeonEmmy
Summary: When the organization falls and fails. A new organization is born. They are reincarnations of the old, they resemble them all. Based of of a roleplay and my friends nobodys! Told in veiw of Cyrixl or Lyric (me) Mabye a bit yaoi and yuri (Yaoi cause i can yuri cause my friend . .)
1. Chapter 1

Note:Hello...This is my first story so...No rude comments be gentle! D: i promise itll be longer in the future though!

*end note*

I was walking home from school on Friday with my friend,Taylor. She had brown eyes and brown hair to match. Unlike me with blonde hair and blue eyes. I was very pale and very tall for my age. But Taylor was still younger then me. "Thank god its Friday!" I smiled looking into the ocean. I live on Destiny Islands. Its really peaceful here, Very...Serene. "Yeah i know right? I thought i couldent take another day!" She grinned. I laughed a little then the sky started getting dark all the sudden. "Whoa" we mumbled. The ground was getting darker then the sky then little bug-looking things appeared from the shadows. "GET BACK!" I yelled and pushed her behind me with one hand. They attacked and i put my arm up hoping to hit them. Before i knew a flash of light and a Key-shaped sword appeared in my hand. "Wh-Whats this?" I widened my eyes as they started to attack Taylor. I fought them off with the Key and then i heard somthing call my name "Lyric..." it said in a ghostly tone. "Huh?" i looked behind me as a shadow hit me and i passed out...

~Dream~  
_I opened my eyes in utter darkness. I was laying down on a floor as a man in a dark jacket with his hood up extended his hand out to me. "Wh-Who are you?" i yelped "Acceped the darkness." a voice mumbled. It didint seem to be coming from him though. "Accept the darkness Accept the darkness Accept the darkness Accept the darkness" It mumbled over and over again "Accept the darkness...Cyrixl" and with that i blacked out again._  
~End Dream~  
I opened my eyes sitting up on a unfamiliar bed. I looked at my clothing and saw i had a jacket the man in my dream. The last thing i remember was saving this girl i barely remember...And my dream of course. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled out frustraded. I looked outside a window by my bed and saw it was dark with no light but the was odd about it is that it was heart shaped. I came out of my room and saw there were many more.. I was between a room labled 2 and 4 ..I guess that means im 3. I walked around what appeared to be a very big house or a castle..Im going with castle.I looked around and saw i dont remember were i came from...Im lost...

Crap.

Note: Waah Its so short! I promise the next chaps will be longer!


	2. Why exactly were here

Note : YAAY chap two!  
_end note_

I was wondering around when i came bumped into a guy and fell."oof!"

"What are you called, young lady?"

"I-i dont know.."

"The names Xafier" He extended his hand to me..This reminds me alot of my dream.

I took it and he helped me up "We'll take you to Nyrxa ...Mabye he'll know your name?"

"oh-Okay" I said as i followed him. He took me somewere i dont really know and there was this man with black hair and red highlights..His eyes kinda scared me because he had black eyes and white pupils..Talk about creepy.

"Nyrxa" He pulled out his hand "Shake?"

I shook his hand. "Whats this girls name?" Xafier asked. Nyxra looked at me as if he knew exactly who i was "Cyrixl Number 3"

"Okay Cyrixl" i repeted. "Cyrixl? Howed ya get that?"

"Well.." Nyrxa began "Its based off of your sombodys name." He smirked "Follow me and meet the rest of the organization"He waved in his direction and went in a difrent room. Xafier and I followed. I saw at least 13 people but a few caught my eye. A girl with flame red hair, She was tall and skinny and had blue eyes also a girl with purple hair and orange eyes. "Stand by number 4..." Nyrxa said "The girl with red hair.." and i stood by her. She was standing by the girl with orange eyes. I never seen such a thing!

Nyrxa was going up the line checking if we were in order and he bagan to speak."I bet your wondering why your here? Well i can answer that question..." he cleared his throught "Your here because you were all turned to nobodys by i dont know what." He looked at a few of us "And also you are reincarnations from the original organization. Our fallen brothers and sisters.. They failed and we will sucseed! We will finish what they have started!" Nyrxa laughed some what evily.I blinked a few times. How weird...Are we...Evil? "Hmph" The red headed girl sighed "What?" i asked . "This guys crazy!" She laughed and i laughed along "The names Lixa!" She smiled

"Cyrixl.."

"What about mee?" the orange eyed girl asked "My names Xsonnah!" She smiled

"Cyrixl! Thats my name dont wear it out!" I giggled

If i did it know it i would think theyed be my best friends..Lets hope they stick around for a while...


	3. Chapter 3

It was very early in the morning...or night..?

Whatever. I heard a knock on my door and someone opened my door without warning "RISE AND SHINEEEE~" Lixa chirped  
"LIXA GET OUT!"I threw a shoe at her "What if i was naked?"  
"hmmm...Not a bad sight im gettin`" She joked. "Oh shut up!" I growled..  
"Sorry sorry! Nyrxa just said be down in five..somthing about training...or..somthing...I dont remember.." Lixa laughed  
"Alright. Ill be down soon!" i said as she closed the door.I sighed. He better tell us everything he knows..  
-5 mins later-  
I ran down to were they was and Nyxra started to talk "so you wanna know more about what you are? hnm?" He coughed "You are what they called...Nobodies" Everyone seemed to be confused "yeah i know i told you that yesterday but im here to EXPLAIN what it means."  
He walked around "You are the shell that has been left over, You should consider your selfs lucky! Sometimes when people get turned into heartless they dont always turn to nobodys.." He said "You have no heart and cannot feel..You cannot love, hate,like,dislike" we gasped slightly "NOTHING!" He yelled. "I am also one of them so, dont feel bad..Oh wait...i um...said that wrong" He looked at us. "Right now...We're going to train...You know...find out your power...Usually it comes naturally.." He said "Have fun!" he walked away. I concintrated on it then i summoned a key-sword. "Ahh!" I yelped. "Your one of them eh? Nyxra appeared behind me and about scared the living crap outta me "one of what?" I asked.  
"Keyblade weilder... The last organization had one...actually two...but we dont really count her.."  
"Why not?"  
"She was just a copy..Hmm."  
I pondered on it for a second "w-who was the first keyblade weilder in the organization?"  
"His name was Roxas, from what i hear he was very skilled.."  
Roxas...Were had i heard that name?...Roxas...I looked at Lixa and she look like she had been in thought too. I wonder if she reconizes that name too.. i walked over to her and snapped in her face  
"Lixa..Lixa! LIXA"  
"AHH" She shot fire and i blocked it with an ice sheild.  
"Well...That just happened" She said  
"We found out your powers!" Nyrxa said "But sadly you two are opposites..Thats ganna be a problem.."  
"Why?" We both said  
"Usually when people have opposite powers they um...Hurt eachother..You know...Negative..Postitive never work togeter."  
I looked at Lixa "Youll still be my friend right?" She smiled "Yeah," She said Of course not! Friends forever." She took out her pinky as a 'Pinky Promise' and i accepted it. At that moment i had a few flash backs of a blonde boy and a red head boy hanging out, looking down from a tower which appeared to have a clock on it eating this blue-ish icecream. I smiled like as if i knew this feeling of joy, as if i could feel at all. My heart was dark. But yet i could feel nothing. Im getting into deep thought mabye i should stop...  
"Whats wrong?" Lixa asked "Nothing" I said "Just thinkin'" i lauged  
"Alright what ever you say" She gave me a 'I know your lying' look. I sighed as a looked away from her glare.


	4. Cyrixls Dream

I am not trying to pair up my self with a character they just have a close relationship. This focuses when Cyrixl was a sombody and her past. SOME WHAT FEELS WARNING..

* * *

Im on a beach. Looking at two young children playing infront of the sea. I giggle. It seems that im about 5 years old and the burnette boy waves over to me "LYRIICC! Come play with us!" He motions to him self and his silver haired friend. The young silver haired boy looks about nine and the younger burnette about 8 . "Okkaay!" I say and pick up a stick thats no match to their wooden swords. The silver haired boy swung at me but I quickly dodged "Geez, Riku! Way`ed a` almost knock my head off" I playfully slugged him in the arm and he and the burnette laughed a bit. "What do ya` think , Sora.. Is she good enough?" He turned and smiled to his friend and the younger one nodded. I remember now. My childhood friends, I dont know why I hung out with them. They were boys! But i guess since my mom knew theirs we kinda grew up together, Then a certain red-head girl who is about Soras age comes outta no were and hugging Sora and Riku. Sora looks happy and is hugging her back. But Riku, He really looks like he might hit her. This girl is Kairi and I dont really like her. "Hi Sora! Hi Riku!" She said smiling. She looked at me and her smile faded, almost like I was a threat "Hi random girl" She said in a smart tone. "For your infomation. Kai-Ri" Riku said poking her forehead "Shes not a 'Random Girl' shes our friend. For anything YOU'RE the random girl..." He said annoyed and Kairi looked like she might cry. "C-C-Come on , Sora" She said and pulled him away, Sora not saying a word. Hes so naive it really irritates me and Riku some times. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Riku..." I said smiling "You're a real friend".

For the past few years Sora, Riku,Kairi and I grew up. But Sora seems to be drifting from Riku and I. To hang out with the girl he always . Admired. Leaving Riku and I in his shadow. Now Riku is 12, Sora and Kairi 11 and me being the youngest 8. Riku showed me his and Soras "Secret Place" since Sora already said I could see it along time ago. We looked around and Riku mumbled somthing "I havent seen this place in a while.." He said in a slightly deeper voice then when he was 9. I looked around and admired his art work on the wall. "Did you draw this?" I pointed to a drawing that looks like it took forever. "Yeah I did.. Like it?" He asked and looked at me "mm.. Yeah!" I smiled. I feel really awkward hanging out with a pre-teen and my self being just 8 . But hey imagine how Riku feels.. But after this summer break he wont be in elementary any more. So ill have to stick up for my self, Cause i doubt Kairi`s little pet who use to be MY best friend will. It really breaks my heart that thats going to happen. "Hey Riku...? What will happen when you go into middle school, a-and someone messes with me?".. He looked at me, slightly worried. "Well..uh..Youll have other friends, they can help you. You're a strong girl. And you have Sor-...Well...I dont know..You might have Sora.." He said and I sniffled, Before I knew it i was crying "R-Riku, I miss Sora! W-Why cant he just come back! Why did Kairi have to take him away! That little bi-" I started to say but he interupted me "Now! Thats no sort of language for some one your age, young lady." God he acts like hes 20 years older then me instead of 4 years. "I-Im sorry!" I started to cry again and he hugged me. "shh..Its okay.." He said. " Ill always be there for you, I promise" He smiled and held out his pinky , I smiled back and wrapped my pinky around his and we sealed it with a pinky promise. He was my best friend and I wasint sure what i would do without him. He was like my big brother. He meant everything to me.

Once school started up again I was in 4rth and him in 6th. He would walk me to school every day because our school was right next to eachother. "Bye bye!" He waved and walked up to his school. I saw Sora,sitting on a bench...Without Kairi.. How weird.. I went up to him "Sora?" I asked and he looked up at me "L-Lyric..Hey" he smiled "How is Riku?" He asked "Hes good." I said and sat next to him "Wheres Kairi?" I asked and he sighed "I think shes running late.." He said . I looked up and spotted her. Ruining my time with Sora.. I got up and left without a word. School wasint so hard. There was a girl who was a burnette like Sora but instead of blue eyes she had brown and her name was Taylor. Shes really nice and smart. She helps me with the subjects I dont get. After school me and Riku met up again "How was school?" He asked "Great! I met a girl, shes really nice and smart. And I think she`ll be my friend!" I smiled "What I tell ya?" He said and grinned.

As Taylor and I got closer, Riku and I got distant. I mean..We still walk together but its mostly awkward and cold silence. He doesint smile as much and hes gotten really queit. Im hoping its not my fault. And all together..Me and Riku stopped hanging out. I lost my best friend because of me negleting him. I regret it I really do...

I sit there in shock, on my bed as I had a dream about people I never even met before. Why would my brain make up such a thing? Why would it...I almost felt sad. I felt a tear of regret slip through my eyes and I wipe it with my finger. I look down at the water on my finger. What is this? Why do i suddenly feel horrible ? I felt that my heart broke into millions of peices, but i havent got one to break. I put my hand on my chest and I thought i heard a beat. I guess it was my imagination. "I-im sorry..." I mumble in complete darkness with no light but the moon.


	5. Lixa

This is Lixas back story and told through her p.o.v

* * *

I looked up at the sky, darkness swirled with a few specks of light.  
"I wonder what they are..." I thought to myself, as I often did. These lights weren't visible from Traverse Town; it gave off too much of its own light. I picked a leaf off the tree I was sitting on and pulled out a match. I struck the match and held it underneath the leaf. I watched the flames dance around the leaf before catching fire. It twinkled the same way the dots in the sky did. As leaf caught fire and I examined as the green turned to red and orange. I smirked as the heat slowly got closer and closer to my finger tips, fire always made me feel safe, but at the same time dangerous. I dropped the lit leaf off the side of the tree; it fell slowly like a feather and extinguished its self right before hitting the ground. I wiped the soot off my fingers and onto my bright red pants, smearing the black pigment on them carelessly. My school mates hated when I did stuff like that.  
"'Ila, your clothes never match' 'Ila, you have paint all over you' 'you have soot on your face again'" they all nag. Like I care though, I'm happy the way I am.  
Out of the bottom corner of my I caught a glimpse of a small dark figure.  
"Damn it, not here." I leaped out of the tree and landed on the shadowy bug. The black thing dissipated into the air, leaving swirls of shadows and momentarily a warm pink light. "Point Ila!" I cheered doing a little victory dance, that would've been quite humiliating if anyone else was around. I turned my head to see another yellowed eyed creature creeping up behind me. This time I had the disadvantage, I was unarmed and on even ground with it. It took a step closer and I flinched as it swung its claws, I wasn't as tough as I always try to make out to be. I kicked the small ant on the head and held my hand over the newly formed cut on my arm. It stumbled back but didn't really have an effect.  
"Note to self: stop being stupid and carry a knife or something." I whispered to myself as I started to run. Meanwhile two more black insects had shown up. "Damn it… damn it!"  
I ran stumbling over the roots of the big trees that surrounded the outsides of the city. I stopped short, almost slamming my head into a tree. I twitched my head back to see a menacing, tall, white figure appear out of a flash of scrambled light.  
"I'm so screwed."  
"LEON!" I screamed, hoping my friend would hear me. "LEEEOOONN!" Leon was handy in fights, especially with his handy gun knife. "HELP, LEON" I was almost there. The light from the town grew brighter as I got closer, and as the monsters got closer to me. I felt a tug at the side of my shoe and cursed myself silently in my head.  
"'Tie your shoes, Ila, you're gonna trip,'" One of the things I had heard so many times, repeated over and over again. One of the things I chose to ignore, one of the things I shouldn't have.  
My face collided with the cold ground at a rather fast speed, my short red hair flying everywhere. I groaned loudly as I tried to stand up and stumbled back to my knees as they surrounded me.  
"Heartless, that's what they are, heartless."


End file.
